The present invention relates to microchannel plates (MCPs) and microchannel amplifiers (MCAs). A microchannel amplifier typically includes a large array of microchannel plate electron multipliers that are closely spaced. Each of the microchannel plate electron multipliers is a continuous dynode particle multiplier. Microchannel amplifiers can be formed into virtually any shape and size to provide the desired electron flux and amplification.
Microchannel plate electron multipliers operate on the principle of secondary electron emission. Electrons are spontaneously generated and amplified inside the microchannel plate electron multipliers when the electron multipliers are properly biased. An electron, charged particle, fast neutral particle, or photon entering the electron multipliers with sufficient energy causes a cascade of secondary electron emissions down the electron multiplier that ultimately exits the output of the electron multiplier.
Microchannel amplifiers are routinely used in many systems, such as mass spectrometry systems, to detect and amplify weak ion signals. Recently microchannel amplifiers have been used for electron beam sources, such as electron beam sources suitable for electron beam lithography applications.